$\left(-2x - 10\right)\left(-8x - 8\right) = \ ?$
Solution: $= -2x \cdot \left(-8x - 8\right) - 10 \cdot \left(-8x - 8\right)$ $= \left( -2x \cdot -8x \right) + \left( -2x \cdot -8 \right) + \left( -10 \cdot -8x \right) + \left( -10 \cdot -8 \right)$ $= 16x^2 + \left( -2x \cdot -8 \right) + \left( -10 \cdot -8x \right) + \left( -10 \cdot -8 \right)$ $= 16x^2 + \left( 16x + 80x \right) + \left( -10 \cdot -8 \right)$ $= 16x^2 + 96x + \left( -10 \cdot -8 \right)$ $= 16x^2 + 96x + 80$